


Health Nut

by kestra_troi



Series: Unadulterated Wincest One-Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Deepthroating, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Ficlet, Horny Dean Winchester, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester Has A Big Dick, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Surprise Sex, Table Sex, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Dean surprises Sam with a much needed blow job.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Unadulterated Wincest One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Health Nut

The map table glowed warmly under Sam’s hands as he continued to lean back away from his center of gravity with his cheeks flushed, his breathing ragged, and sweat beading at his temples. He whipped his long hair out of his eyes and squeezed them shut as he moaned towards the vaulted ceiling. Meanwhile Dean bobbed his head, oblivious to anything but the cock in his mouth and the sac in his right hand and the solid thigh beneath his left. “ _ Dean _ ...”

Pressing forward, Dean again took his brother’s giant cock down to the base, his nose getting tickled by coarse hairs and his chin wet with drool. Sam gasped, his fingers clenching around nothing. He held himself back and moaned watching dumbfounded as Dean began swerving his head side to side while he sucked him, taking him deeper than anyone else had ever managed. Sam’s right leg hitched up on its own accord on every downstroke like it always did when he was close. 

Dean huffed through his nose and gently fondled his brother’s tightening sac while Sam’s leg relentlessly twitched beneath his calloused palm. Sam grunted, fighting the rising tide, but Dean didn’t let up. After catching a quick breath on an upstroke, he surged downward again until his brother’s long, thick cock lodged in the back of his throat, then he started humming Metallica. “ _ Dean _ !” 

Sam’s leg reared up, lifting off the ground, as his body tensed. He shivered violently as he erupted into his brother’s reverberating throat, his hips thrusting up off the edge of the map table to bury himself deep. Dean took him. All of him. No trouble at all. Sam whined, his first orgasm in months hitting him so hard his body was trembling, his muscles weak as jelly. He turned his burning cheeks into his shoulder and moaned in choked off grunts as he shook and continued to shoot his load. 

Every drop Sam had in him, Dean gulped down like a champ. He pulled back, suckling the tip to ensure nothing went to waste while Sam slumped backwards onto his elbows winded. Dean tenderly caressed his brother’s testicles, massaging them as they loosened back to their normal size. That’s when Dean pulled off completely and licked his swollen lips. “Told ya you were backed-up,” Dean quipped, his voice hoarse and jagged. Giving his Sammy a hummer was like trying to deepthroat a scud missile difficult and...communistic? 

Sam harrumphed weakly, his body still twitching and tingly. Dean smirked and softly ran his lips down the sides of his brother’s shaft, cleaning up the mess he had made. Sam whimpered, still too out of it to move. He didn’t manage to pull himself together until he was already soft and Dean was patting him on the thigh in congratulations. “Good game, Sammy.”

Unable to help it, Sam smiled at his brother’s ridiculousness and pushed himself upright. “You are unbelievable,” he muttered, shaking his head. 

Dean sniffled and wiped his dripping nose with the back of his hand. “Luck you,” Dean rejoined, grinning from ear to ear as Sam blushed red, red, red, and tucked his soft cock back into his jeans. 

“I’ma--I think I’m going to go to my room,” Sam stuttered, feeling disheveled and out of sorts. They didn’t often do this sort of thing. Over the years they had shared some moments, but nothing so out of the blue and unprompted by near death. 

“Yeah, you do that Sammy,” Dean encouraged, still beaming with pride. “Rest up.”

Sam met his brother’s gaze, his eyebrows riding up on his face as if to say ‘Really?’. Dean tilted his head to the side and shrugged in that playfully innocent way of his that always meant ‘absolutely.’ Sam swallowed, biting his bottom lip as he got up onto his wobbly legs. He cleared his throat and ducked his head, nodding minutely before shuffling out of the main hall and into the corridor.

Chuckling and flushed with victory, Dean swaggered over to the library and nabbed his discarded comic book. He plopped down into one of the chairs and put his feet up on the table, licking his puffy lips for every last taste of his brother. Sammy always tasted so good. Sweet. Probably because of the fruit intake. Dean shook his head in amusement and pulled his come-soaked briefs off his skin before it could dry and the itch set in. 


End file.
